devilmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Fianne/DMT Artist List
Because trying to find an artist's site/pixiv/naver and not being able to is annoying. Do note that not all artists will post all or even some of their DMT art. If you're looking for just DMT art, you're better off looking at Raviel's gallery at imgur (outdated). * Not all links guaranteed to be safe for work, or free of 18+ images. Known dangers will be marked with a *. Click all links at your own risk. A.il category page Angy category page Anze category page - Site Twitter ARneipia category page - Facebook Pixiv Twitter 1 Twitter 2*(inactive) Cherinova category page - Pixiv Site Twitter Cover category page dabbang (IP) category page - Naver Dahl☆Lange category page - Blog Drawcrowd Pixiv Twitter Days category page - Naver Pixiv Twitter Dda-rin category page DoReMi category page - Naver* Pixiv* Twitter Duto category page - Deviantart Naver Pixiv Twitter E-nya category page - Naver Pixiv Twitter Easu category page Emon category page - Pixiv Twitter g (官方) category page Gene category page - Naver Twitter Ggori category page - Naver Pixiv Twitter GOKUMA category page - Naver Pixiv Site Twitter Gombang category page GUA category page - Naver Pixiv Twitter inpells category page - Pixiv Site Twitter InstantIP category page - Deviantart* Drawcrowd* Facebook* Naver* IP See dabbang ishtaris category page Jee category page Joj category page kkso category page - Naver Pixiv Twitter kuri category page KYJ category page KyungKyung (官方) category page - Twitter Lege category page Lightbreeze category page - Naver Pixiv Site Twitter Mauve category page moai category page moming category page - Naver Myuneca category page - Twitter NAMYO category page - Naver Pixiv Twitter Naye category page - Naver Pixiv Site NINE category page - Pixiv nokcy category page - Naver Pixiv Twitter ODD category page Padam category page PiKa category page - Blog Pixiv Twitter PikatsU category page - Naver Pixiv Twitter Playback category page - Naver Pixiv Twitter prino category page Ratise category page - Naver Pixiv Site Twitter RHEEZ category page - Naver Pixiv Twitter rize category page Rozer category page - Naver Pixiv Site Twitter Shimjy category page shoong category page - Naver Shiyun (詩韻) (Stephanie Liew) Pixiv Site Tumblr Twitter SHUF category page - Pixiv Twitter Sila category page - Naver Pixiv Twitter SkySquirrel category page - Naver Twitter snakepants category page Songae category page - Pixiv Site Twitter spice category page - Naver Pixiv Twitter SsakiMetel category page - Drawcrowd Pixiv Twitter Stephanie Liew See Shiyun suhu (官方) category page SuperMonster category page Welchino category page - Pixiv Site Twitter whitebear category page - Naver Twitter Yohan12 category page Zn category page Zorim category page - Pixiv Site Artists with cards on kDMT only These artists have illustrated cards that are currently available on kDMT only. Roh YoungHyun Naver RUCK Pixiv Twitter DMxQurare (데메x큐라레) Collab For Qurare's 1st anniversary, a collaboration was done between Pample's two games: Devil Maker: Tokyo and Qurare: Magic Library. This is a list of the artists' who illustrated the Devil Maker cards for Qurare. A card featuring one mascot from both games was also created for both Devil Maker and Qurare. anco illustrated DM Amaterasu - Pixiv Twitter Tumblr Cocorip illustrated DM Frigg - Naver Twitter CTYPE illustrated DM Sjofn - Twitter Duto collaborated with Isaac Hein III for the YukixMiu card - see Duto Isaac Hein III collaborated with Duto for the YukixMiu card - Pixiv Twitter Jtenkai illustrated DM Azazel - Twitter mangomangu (망고망구) illustrated DM Ceryneian Hind - Naver Twitter Manru (망르) (マンル) illustrated DM Yamatano Orochi - Pixiv Twitter nishi (nishi ainshaie) (니시) (아인) (세영) illustrated DM Masaki (Contractor) - Naver Pixiv Site Twitter Shuu illustrated DM Aurora - Naver Pixiv Twitter Songae illustrated DM Hikari - see Songae tacocm (三脚たこ) illustrated DM Little Hena - Naver Pixiv Twitter Vora (보라) (아키루냥) (秋留) illustrated DM Yuki - Pixiv Twitter Tumblr xxINaxx (xx이나xx) illustrated DM Shamhat - Blog Twitter Thanks To... * The person doing the list at the Ayakashi Ghost Guild wiki for making me realize that I should just do this list myself instead of hoping someone else does. * This person for the starting list * SpaceDragon at the forums for the some links * moesugi at the forums for more links * Shio at the forums for some links, and for helping me crawl through Twitter following lists for artists' twitters To Do ☑ start! ☑ add category links ☑ add known site links ☑ resort alphabetically vs. by rank then alphabetically ☐ go through cards by rank to add missing artists ☐ add missing links ☐ review list ☐ done! Category:Blog posts